


Back On Track

by TiffanyC1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dean Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Mention of Dean/Renee, Spoiler for 2-11-19 RAW, Spoiler for RAW 2-4, Spoilers For Dean Drama, big brother roman, hints of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: What was behind Dean's change of heart on 2-11-19 RAW?





	Back On Track

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Dean and Seth's short segment on RAW and speculation about Deans' future in WWE.

Dean was laying in his room, waiting for Renee to arrive. The thought of her happiness when she saw what he’d brought back from Canada for her was making him feel soft and warm, then the phone rang.   
Assuming it was Renee, he grabbed the phone and was stunned to see ‘Roman Reigns’ on the Caller Id.

“Ro?”

“Hey, Deano,” the deep voice of his best friend rumbled across the airwaves. 

“Wh-What’s going on? Are you okay?” A million horrible thoughts ran through his head. Roman’s cancer was worse than expected, the cancer had spread. Roman was retiring.

“I’m fine,” Roman said in soft voice. “I’m calling about you. Heard some crazy stuff from the fans this weekend and I want to get it straight from you. What’s going on with you and Seth?”

It was on the tip of Dean’s tongue to lie and say that nothing was going on between himself and Seth, everything was great, but he could never lie to Roman. Roman always knew when he was lying. Then it was all coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Everything that he’d been bottling up since Roman announced that the leukemia was back, maybe even before that. About his frustration with WWE, the contract, that bullshit with EC3, everything. By the time he’d finished, he was exhausted, and his face felt wet.

“Dean,” Roman’s voice was soft and concerned, as if he didn’t have cancer that could kill him, “how long have you been feeling this way?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said truthfully, wiping his eyes.

“Have you had any offers other than Vince’s?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, Sami, Chris, New Japan, and some guy from Ring of Honor all contacted me when WWE let the cat out of the bag. It’s the same BS. ‘You’re the kind of star we need, you’ll get the rocket and be the face’.”

“What’s Renee think?”

“She wants me to stay with WWE since we both work there, but she’s said that she’s with me no matter what I decide. Going to Impact mean going to Canada a lot and she’s always talking about how much she misses Toronto and being near her family, but the rent’s fucking crazy and I hate the cold. Plus, that company seems to be constantly on its last legs and is on a channel almost nobody gets. Chris talked a good game about All Elite, but they’ve really got nothing but a lot of maybes. AJ promised to put a good word in for me with New Japan, but I don’t want to be tied to going to Japan so much. I don’t know about Ring of Honor.”

“I can’t tell you what to do about WWE or the contract. I know I want you to stay, but not if you’re unhappy, no amount of money is worth being miserable. Talk to Vince and Hunter and see if you can reach a compromise before making a decision.”

Dean nodded, still wiping his eyes. If Renee came in and saw him crying while on the phone, she’d freak.

“As for Seth, just go talk to him. I’m not going to tell you to apologize because that’s not you, but just go talk to him.”

“Like he’ll even talk to me,” Dean scoffed. “He’s got Hunter whispering in his ear again, just like in 2014.”

“That’s why you need to go talk to him. Keep him away from Hunter and Stephanie. Tell him everything you told me, you might be surprised how understanding he is.”

Dean doubted it but agreed to try. Hearing Roman yawn, his concern came back full force. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I forgot how exhausting autograph signings are. Plus, some woman got a little too handsy and grabbed my ass.”

Dean laughed for the first time in a long while. “Go to bed, Uce, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, but I want you to promise me something.”

“Name it.”

“Talk to Seth, and if you ever start feeling this way again, call me. I don’t care what time it is. Don’t bottle this shit up so much.”

“But the cancer-”

“The cancer won’t keep me from being your brother. Call next time and remember what I said about Vince.”

Dean nodded and hung up the phone, feeling better than he had since before he got hurt.   
He would talk to Seth, maybe he wouldn’t be able to apologize, but he would talk to him. Seth was facing a huge challenge with Lesnar and Dean knew he’d need backup. Even if it was his last round with WWE, he could help slay the Beast and win back his brother’s trust. Maybe it wasn’t too late to turn things around.


End file.
